You're not alone
by cchucks
Summary: Assis sur le bord de la scène après la première représentation de West Side Story, Blaine se morfond sur l'absence de ses parents. Puis arrive Burt. S'en suit alors une conversation entre les deux hommes.


Note de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où sort cette histoire, elle est simplement le fruit de l'idée que je me fais de la relation entre Blaine et Burt.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le bord de la scène, Blaine contemplait la salle vide qui lui faisait face. Les dernières familles avaient quitté l'auditorium presque deux heures auparavant mais le jeune homme était toujours là. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Ses parents ne seraient pas là et il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul dans cette maison qu'il était censé considérer comme son chez-lui. Blaine avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de monter sur scène que ses parents soient dans la salle, qu'ils aient fait l'effort de venir. Seulement, au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait que c'était impossible. Que ses parents étaient à New York pour un voyage d'affaires et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas annuler une réunion pour venir voir leur fils unique sur scène.<p>

Le bruit de pas s'approchant de lui sortit Blaine de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête et découvrit Burt Hummel.

« Burt ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Kurt m'a dit que tes parents n'étaient pas là ce soir, répondit l'homme. Je me suis douté que tu serais toujours ici. »

Burt s'installa à côté de Blaine et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Blaine considérait l'homme comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Burt Hummel était la personne la plus incroyable, la plus gentille et la plus généreuse que le jeune homme avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître. Il semblait considérer le petit ami de son fils comme son propre enfant et Blaine en était plus que reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'une figure paternelle et Burt semblait s'en être rendu compte.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'un jour ils comprendront, commença l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'un jour il se rendront compte qu'ils ont un fils incroyable. En attendant, je suis là, gamin. Tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te tracasse, même quand ça concerne Kurt. Je ne te jugerai jamais, Blaine. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et regarda ses poignets, honteux. Il se rappela alors de cette soirée, deux ans auparavant, cette soirée pendant laquelle il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Il se souvint du regard que lui avait lancé sa mère et des paroles de son père. Il était monté dans sa chambre en courant, les larmes aux yeux, son père lui ayant interdit de pleurer devant eux, et s'était enfermé. Puis il était entré dans la salle de bain reliée à la pièce et, sans même réfléchir, avait fait courir une lame de rasoir sur ses avant-bras. Il avait alors senti son corps se détendre. Il avait continué à se faire du mal tous les soirs, la douleur physique lui permettant d'échapper à la douleur morale. Puis il avait rencontré Kurt et, plus le temps passait, moins le besoin de se faire du mal avait été présent.

Blaine revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit une main autour de son poignet. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Burt. L'homme paraissait inquiet et, lorsqu'il aperçut les nombreuses cicatrices, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

« Blaine, murmura-t-il. »

Paniqué, le jeune homme s'empressa de baisser les manches de son pull. Kurt était au courant de ces marques, il les avaient vu de nombreuses fois et les touchait toujours avec précautions. Il savait ce qu'elles signifiaient pour Blaine.

« Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais du mal ? demanda Burt. »

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait pousser un jeune homme comme Blaine à se faire du mal de la sorte. Et pourquoi Kurt ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

« Je-je… J'ai arrêté ! s'écria Blaine en se levant. Je vous promets Burt, je vous promets que j'ai arrêté quand j'ai rencontré Kurt ! Ces cicatrices, elles-elles sont vieilles. Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas recommencé !

- Mais Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait du mal comme ça ?

- A cause de mes parents ! s'exclama Blaine. Je-je supportais pas la façon dont me père me regardait. Je supportais pas la façon dont ma mère semblait si triste. Je supportais pas de les décevoir et je supportais pas de pas pouvoir changer ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça fait mal de rentrer chez vous le soir et d'être accueilli par un regard froid et un simple 'Bonjour.' ou par une maison vide. »

Burt se leva. Blaine pleurait à chaudes larmes et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il considérait ce gamin comme son propre fils ! Il le prit alors dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos et lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Blaine avait besoin de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui, que Burt et Carole seraient là quand il rentrerait le soir en compagnie de Kurt. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à faire face à tout ça tout seul.

« Je suis là, Blaine, murmura Burt. Nous sommes là. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Tu n'es plus tout seul. »


End file.
